


Musk

by quaint_camera



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Food Play, Kink Negotiation, Summer Pornathon, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I <b>feel</b> awkward,</i> Gwen thinks, as she kneels on the bed before Morgana. Being completely naked like this isn't new, but holding her arms up over her head with her wrists bound together and suspended from one of the ceiling beams <i>is</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musk

**Author's Note:**

> For the Summer Pornathon 2013 Challenge #2: Multimedia. Inspired by [Image #2](http://i.imgur.com/TrLTbYH.jpg).

It's laundry day.

They've been working for half an hour, dancing and singing along to the The Black Keys album blasting from their shared iPod dock, when Morgana sets the iron down and crosses the room to dial down the volume.

"So... bondage," she says casually, as she returns to slaving over the ironing board. She bites her lip and tries not to grin, watching for Gwen's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"Bondage," Gwen echoes. Her heart races, but she calmly finishes folding the t-shirt in her hands.

"What do you think about it?" Morgana sounds curious, so Gwen glances up.

"Honestly? I _don't_ think about it. Being tied up, tying someone up... it's not really my thing." She shrugs, smiling apologetically.

Morgana goes quiet. "I think it might be one of my things," she says finally, with a nervous laugh. "Lately I've had thoughts about tying you up."

Gwen's eyes widen slightly. "Like, you get off on it?"

Morgana nods, sheepish, but Gwen can't have that, so she goes to her.

"Babe, listen," she growls, gripping her arms and shaking them gently. "You wanting me so bad that you get off to me even when I'm not there is just--" She breaks off, grinning. " _really_ fucking hot, okay? Don't ever want you to stop telling me your fantasies--I wanna help you explore them, if I can. And I'm willing to give anything a chance. Even bondage."

"Oh my god,"Morgana laughs, tearing up--a fact that she'll fervently deny later. "You'd do that for me?"

Gwen rolls her eyes and kisses her soundly.

 

* * *

"Holy shit," Morgana groans, sitting back on her heels while taking in her handiwork. She's naked, one hand cupped over the mound between her legs. "You look perfect."

I  _ **feel**_  awkward, Gwen thinks, as she kneels on the bed before Morgana. Being completely naked like this isn't new, but holding her arms up over her head with her wrists bound together and suspended from one of the ceiling beams  _is_. "I could say the same about you," she says wryly, and means it. Gwen's often thought any painter would have a field day committing Morgana's classical beauty to canvas.

"But more importantly, dear, you're at my mercy." Morgana grins wickedly and tugs one of Gwen's fat, soft nipples until it hardens under her attentions.

Gwen cries out helplessly when Morgana engulfs the other breast, gazing down the length of her body at Morgana's bobbing head as she suckles eagerly. The sight has her hips arching up, seeking friction but finding none, because the rope around her hands keeps her from being able to move forward much. She has the sudden, instinctive urge to try thrashing to escape even though it's not possible.

When Morgana pulls off, her plump lips glisten with saliva and there's a matching gleam in her eyes. "Poor baby," Morgana coos, stroking the back of her hand down Gwen's cheek so that she shudders. "You've been so, so good, letting me try this. You deserve a reward, don't you? Yeah."

"A kiss?" Gwen whines. "Your lips..."

"Shhh... I know, I know. You'll have them, I promise. But first I've got something else for you, kitten, something better. It's real sweet, just like you--"

Morgana reaches behind her for something and Gwen twists around, trying to see, but it's futile, because her head is trapped between her suspended arms.

"Open that pretty little mouth nice and wide now," Morgana coaxes. A chocolate-covered strawberry dangles from her fingers.

Gwen's mouth does open, but not of her own accord; it falls open in surprise.

Morgana beams and nibbles at the strawberry, a look of contemplation furrowing her features. "Delicious in and of itself, but lacking the secret ingredient." She parts her legs, eyes hooded as she exposes the dark hair and flushed pink lips of her pussy. Steadily holding Gwen's gaze, she rubs the strawberry in a slow circle over her protruding clit and drags it down into the shadowed softness between her thighs that Gwen can't see, moaning breathily.

"Fuck! This is cruel!" Gwen bucks against her bonds so that the rope strains with her weight.

Morgana barks a laugh, clearly delighted. "I think it's ready for consumption now, darling," she says playfully, pushing the glistening, bitten berry past Gwen's lips.

Morgana's musk fills her mouth and nose, both familiar and overpowering, but sweeter by far than the chocolate melting away on her tongue and the flood of sugary juice when she finally sinks her teeth in.


End file.
